There Is Nothing Wrong With Me!
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: There are some changes Hiei is going through and is annoyed when everyone thinks there is something wrong with him. Hiei doesn't see anything wrong with him. What could it be? Hinted YokoxHiei. Rated T for some minor suggestive themes. please R


**Kurama x Hiei**

_There Is Nothing Wrong With Me!_

Hiei woke up from his normal everyday nap on a branch of a tree like usual. Though today, something was off from the normal routine. Hiei felt his whole body was a lot warmer, no, a lot hotter than normal. And this was a fire demon saying this. Hiei shrugged it off and yawned

'Probably just got caught in the sun light. Ningenkai sunlight is far warmer than that of Makai' Hiei thought as he looked up into the sky towards the sun. Hiei studied the position the sun was in and sat up

'Oh, Kurama's going to get out of his insignificant insufficient human learning building soon' Hiei thought about to take off towards Kurama's high school when he stopped himself. Why was he wanting to go pick Kurama up from school? He normally let Kurama find him. Hiei shrugged it off and started off towards the school anyways.

The bell rang for the last class to get out. Kurama gathered his things and started to head out of the classroom and go find Hiei when his classmate stopped him

"Hey Shuichi, wait"

Kurama turned from the door to see his school 'friend'

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to the club today?" he asked concerned

"That's today? I can't go, I'm sorry"

"It's every day after school for an hour" he said like it's obvious and Kurama smiled nervously

"I really can't go today, I have to go hunt down one of my friends" Kurama said and his classmate looks even more concerned

"Can't that wait another day? I mean you missed nearly half of the meetings and if you miss another it would be a sure thing that you'll be kicked out. Wouldn't your friend understand?"

"…heh heh, Hiei is… not… very understanding when it comes to school" Kurama said nervously and smiled, "Plus I really need to do this"

"But you'll be kicked out, is this more important?"

"Frankly? Yes" Kurama said and headed out of the room and out of the building. Right when he stepped one foot out of the building, Hiei jumped from a nearby tree and landed in front of him actually catching the fox demon off guard, which was highly unusual

"Oh god. Hiei don't do that! You scared me" Kurama said taking a breath to calm his heart rate and Hiei stared at him with a confused look

"You didn't sense my coming here, fox?" Hiei asked and Kurama looked confused as well

"Not even a little bit. I thought you were hiding it, that's strange" Kurama said and Hiei huffed

"Strange indeed, on your part fox"

"On my part?" Kurama asked confused and Hiei glared and pointed to him

"Your human form is taking over your senses. You're turning into a human before your very eyes" Hiei said and Kurama rolled his eyes and laughed

"Yeah, NOT. Yoko would NOT let that happen. Anyways, why are you here? Usually I have to go find you" Kurama said and Hiei shrugged

"I don't actually know myself. Where are we going?" Hiei asked

"I was going to find you then head over to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school"

"Why?" Hiei asked trying to find a logic reasoning that Kuwabara would go to yet another pointless building that was even lower in class

"You really don't know? Koenma told us all to get together, remember?" Kurama asked and Hiei had a look of realization

"Ah, right" Hiei said and Kurama looked to him

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked

"I'm fine why?"

"Well first off, you came here when you usually want me to find you. Then I couldn't sense your spirit energy when you came here. And before when anyone mentioned anything Kuwabara, you at least say one rude remark about him, which you didn't. Plus your memory is always precise and you never forget a thing, and then you forget a simple meeting? Something is wrong" Kurama said

"You're one to talk. Missing and forgetting all these 'meetings' at this worthless human learning building, you call 'School'. And I'm not hiding my energy; you are weakening in your senses you stupid fox." Hiei said and Kurama studied Hiei over for a few seconds and shrugged

"Well you do seem normal, maybe I am overreacting" Kurama said and Hiei huffed

"Of course you are" Hiei said starting to walk off to where he sensed the spirit detective's energy.

'There… is something off though' Kurama thought before walking to Hiei and Hiei huffed

"Plus what was that whole 'Hunt me down' thing?" Hiei asked

"You heard that?" Kurama laughed nervously and Hiei rolled his eyes

"Well the window was open and there was a tree near that room" Hiei said

"Don't worry Hiei, it was a figure of speech used by humans, it means I was going to look for you" Kurama said and Hiei rolled his eyes again

"Turning into a human" Hiei said and Kurama sighed

"I am not… wait, why are you walking so close to me?" Kurama asked noticing Hiei is walking far closer to him than what was normal for the fire demon.

"I'm not walking close to you. You're walking close to me" Hiei said

"No I'm not, and if I was, you would have moved away by now" Kurama said and Hiei growled

"Shut up fox" Hiei said and Kurama decided to drop the subject

"Their school should be close by" Kurama said and Hiei looked around

"Is that it?" Hiei asked pointing to a rather large and wide building and Kurama nodded confused

"Shouldn't you have known that? I thought you were there after we stole the items from the vault" Kurama asked and Hiei glared

"Kurama. There is nothing wrong with me. Get over it" Hiei said and Kurama sighed in defeat and continued on.

Right when the two demons got to their destination, they say and heard Kuwabara and Yusuke outside talking about their teacher and his horribleness and were laughing. Then said teacher, Mr. Akashi, turned the corner

"Ahem. Kuwabara, Urameshi"

Kurama and Hiei just watched as the two middle schoolers froze and curse under their breath

"Since, you two made those rude snide remarks on my behalf; you are sentenced to a 5 hour detention each"

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked to him with wide eyes

"Damn you!" Yusuke yelled, "You can't

"Yeah. You knew we had plans that we could not miss!" Kuwabara said glaring at him

"Hyeuuk, well you should have thought of that before opening your bid stupid mouths" he said and Hiei and Kurama came walking up right when it looked like there was a fight brewing

What's going on here?" Kurama asked calmly

"Who the hell are you?" the teacher asked rudely

"Why aren't you rude" Kurama said rolling his eyes, "We happen to be their friends"

"They… actually have friends?"

"It's not THAT hard to picture!" Yusuke yelled but was ignored when Mr. Akashi continued

"Friends or not, this is a matter between a teacher and his students, and basing off of your appearances, you both don't go here and so you're trespassing" Mr. Akashi said in the tone of voice that said that he was going to call the police

"We are here to pick them up because we have plans that we can't miss today" Kurama said

"Well they're going straight to detention, so no plans today so boo hoo" he said in a fake pity tone where even the nicest of people would want to punch the daylights out of him, "so please leave the premises, hyeuuk"

"Which part of plans we can't miss don't you understand?" Hiei asked rudely

"Oh I understand it. But someone like you wouldn't know what punishment is" Mr. Akashi said looking at Hiei's tattered clothing

"Someone like me?" Hiei asked as Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke were looking back and forth between Hiei and Mr. Akashi feeling like the teacher is going to say a very stupid thing

"Well you're homeless and a dropout, aren't you, Hyeuuk?" Mr. Akashi said with his obnoxious grin and the three that were silent had all the color drained from their faces. Hiei had an anger bulge appear for a second then smirked

"Well I wouldn't be caught dead in any 'school' that is stupid enough to hire an unnatural high pitched idiotic man rat" Hiei said. Kurama looked confused as Kuwabara and Yusuke put hands to their mouths in order to suppress laughing their asses off. Mr. Akashi looked totally taken back

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" he asked and Kurama stepped forward calmly

"Well he is right to call you stupid. As if you didn't know, school has just gotten out. You have no authority to give a student detention outside of school hours" Kurama said smiling calmly, "So if you don't mind, we have plans to attend to, so"

Mr. Akashi glared at Kurama as he knew the redhead was right and stormed away. Right then the youngest of them all started laughing their asses off

"That was great!" Kuwabara said

"I've never seen him this mad before!" Yusuke laughed out

"Not even when I passed the test!" Kuwabara said and soon their laughter died down

"Thanks for saving our skins there, Shorty" Kuwabara said and Hiei 'hn'ed in response and Yusuke frowned

"Though I am surprised that Hiei didn't rip his head off in a fit of rage" Yusuke said truthfully and he sounded a little disappointed because life would have been better for everyone if Mr. Akashi was not alive

"Or at least threaten his life a little" Kuwabara said and Kurama sighed

"I know, I think there is something wrong with him" Kurama said and Hiei growled

"Don't talk as if I'm not here!" Hiei said as he hated that and turned to glare at Kurama,

"Kurama, there is nothing wrong with me. How many times do you expect me to say that?" Hiei snapped out angrily

"Calm your nerves Shorty, no need to have a short fuse!" Kuwabara said grinning and Hiei snarled at him

"Let's just go" Hiei said as he and Yusuke started off towards the place Koenma wanted everyone to meet. Kurama and Kuwabara looked towards their friends that are walking on

"Doesn't he usually bash on me, especially when I call him short?" Kuwabara asked confused to why Hiei had not even spoken a word to him and Kurama nodded.

Kuwabara grinned, "Maybe he's actually starting to like me!"

'Sorry Kuwabara, that's not it. Something is definitely wrong with him… even if he says there isn't' Kurama thought

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, hurry up you slowpokes!" said Yusuke from a distance away with Hiei and Kurama and Kuwabara set off towards them.

During the walk, Yusuke couldn't help but notice that Kurama and Hiei were walking closely together; not even arms length away.

"Hey Kurama, why are you walking so close to Hiei?" Yusuke asked and Kuwabara had wide eyes as he just realized that too

Kurama sighed, "I'm not, Hiei is"

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out in laughter, "Yeah right, do you really expect us to believe that?"

"That's the thing!" Kurama started sighing, "There is something obviously—"

A growl from Hiei cut him off, "There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Still as stubborn as hell though" Kurama said and Hiei rolled his eyes and 'hn'ed

"Why are you getting so agitated anyways Hiei? That is not like you" Yusuke said and Hiei shrugged

"I don't see it" Hiei put simply. Honestly, he couldn't figure out why they were telling him there was something wrong with him; he would have known.

For most of the walk, Hiei was like glued to Kurama's side; he didn't budge, nor leave his side whatsoever. On top of that Kurama tested it by walking in waves and circled only to notice Hiei followed him. Kurama and Yusuke looked at Hiei confused, but shrugged it off and continued on.

After a while, Kuwabara looked to a map, near a rundown building and 'hmm'ed

"Well… the place should be around here, in this general area" Kuwabara said and everyone looked to him with a blank look

"What?" Kuwabara asked and Hiei rolled his eyes and walked passed Kuwabara and into the building

"Wow, Kuwabara, just wow" Yusuke said walking into the building and Kuwabara looked confused

"What did I do?"

"Look up" Kurama said walking into the building

"What?" Kuwabara asked looking up and almost blushed from embarrassment

"You guys knew this whole time where it was didn't you!?" Kuwabara yelled as he stomped into the building angrily. You see, right above the door to the building was a big sign that said 'This is the place, Love Koenma' that could have been seen nearly a block away.

Inside the medium sized building, Yusuke noticed that the layout of this place was more like a rundown bar than a normal spirit detective meeting place. There was a person behind the bar serving none other than Koenma and Botan. They also noticed Keiko and Shizuru were sitting on one of the few lounge couches talking about random things and Shizuru had a cigarette in her mouth.

"So THIS is a meeting place Koenma?" Yusuke walking to him and the toddler smiled nervously

"Oh that? Well I had to…" Koenma started and Botan sighed again

"He had to lie to his father and you guys so you thought this was a meeting so he could take the day off and we all could go to the famous demon bar of Ningenkai" Botan said and rolled her eyes

Yusuke smiled, "I never knew Koenma to be so decisive, hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke said looking to Kuwabara who was near his sister, "We actually rubbed off on Koenma!"

Kuwabara grinned, "Ain't that the first?"

Kurama, overhearing the whole conversation, growled in frustration. Hiei next to him started laughing his ass off

"Hahaha Kurama you just got kicked out off your 'important' club for nothing" Hiei said in laughter. The whole room was silent and everyone looked to the fire demon shocked.

"Hiei… did you just laugh? Like actually laugh and not snicker?" Botan asked as it was the most shocking thing in the whole universe.

"Hn" Hiei responded a little hastier and hardier as he did before as he was thinking now everyone was going to think there was something wrong with him. What the hell is wrong with all of them? Really, when Hiei tells someone he's fine, he usually is telling the truth.

Koenma slyly whispered something into Botan's ear and Botan nodded

"Well, it seems I have forgotten something important at my place, so I'll go ahead and fetch it and be back in a short while" Botan said leaving the building on her broom flying away.

"Well, now almost everyone is here, why not order a drink?" Koenma said and Yusuke rolled his eyes

"Sure toddler, order drinks before we ALL arrive" Yusuke said and Koenma glared

"Hey, I know the age limit to a human drinking, do you really want me to put that rule into place here?" Koenma asked and Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara laughed and walked up to them

"Hasn't stopped us before, right Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked and Koenma snickered and smirked

"Do you really think that my powers would allow that? I could put a charm on this building so that even if you order any alcohol, it would instantly turn to water when it hits your mouth" Koenma said and Kuwabara and Yusuke had wide eyes

"You're bluffing" Yusuke said and Koenma smirked

"Oh am I? Do you really want to wager that bet Yusuke? I could easily put the charm on you two, so anywhere you go, you would not have a single drop of alcohol again" Koenma said and Yusuke and Kuwabara both paled

"Fine, fine, you win" Yusuke said turning to the bartender and saw many drinks that he never heard of, "I'll try… the blue winged pole"

"Hmm… good choice Yusuke, that's a good one" Koenma said still smirking from outwitting the stubborn spirit detective and his even more stubborn friend

"Really? Then I'll have the same" Kuwabara said

"It'll take about 15 minutes to make, so please wait" the bartender said walking away to make it

"15 minutes really?" Yusuke asked and Koenma nodded

"Worth the wait" Koenma said and they nodded and walked to the girls who were drinking

"Keiko, you actually drinking doesn't compute in my mind" Yusuke said and Keiko glared at him

"Well it's like they always say, relax and unwind does wonders to the mind" Keiko said and Yusuke shrugged

"Actually that makes me more—" Yusuke said getting cut off by a yell on the other side of the room

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME FOX!" Hiei yelled

"If you're so irritated with me saying that, then why haven't you tried to rip my head off, like you wanted before?" Kurama said and Hiei growled and walked to the bar and got a glass of water shocking even Koenma

"Hey Hiei, is there something wrong? I mean you usually order alcohol especially if the alcohol is from Makai. Why did you order water?"

"I'm not in the mood to drink" Hiei simply said going back to Kurama's side and Kurama glanced at Hiei with a worried look before the doors to the bar opened. Yukina walked in with tears flowing down her face causing everyone to have wide eyes, especially Hiei.

Instantly, Kuwabara ran to her, but tripped on her tear gems

"Kazuma are you ok? I'm so sorry" Yukina said kneeling down still crying. Kuwabara got up and helped Yukina to her feet

"I'm fine Yukina, but what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you? Do you need me to beat them up? Do you—?" Kurama said and was cut off when Yukina put a hand to his cheek

"I'm fine Kazuma. I always cry around this time of season" Yukina said blushing slightly

"Allergies?" Kuwabara asked and Yukina laughed

"Yeah, something like that" Yukina said reassuring Kuwabara and Kuwabara was about to say something when Yusuke cut him off.

"Hey Kuwabara, drink's ready!" Yusuke said and Kuwabara ran to him after complimenting Yukina on her gorgeous hair

Kurama walked over to Yukina

"Are you sure you're ok Yukina?" Kurama asked and Yukina nodded smiling

"Yes I am" she said and whispered something into Kurama's ear

Kurama froze and smirked thinking about Hiei remembering the week before they met, "Interesting"

"Promise not to tell?" Yukina asked and Kurama smiled warmly at her

"You can trust me" Kurama said, "Have a lovely time Yukina" he finished walking off to Hiei

"So Hiei. I have a question for you"

"For the last time, I'm fine" He grumbled out and Kurama shook his head

"That was not what I was going to ask" Kurama said and Hiei sighed

"What's the question fox?" Hiei asked curious to why Kurama was smiling now instead of being concerned if there was something wrong with him

"Well, how long ago did we meet?" Kurama asked and Hiei looked confused

"You have the mind of a genius fox demon. You should know that" Hiei said and Kurama kept smirking

"Yeah, I do, but I want you to say it" Kurama said

"Around thir—" Hiei said trailing off with wide eyes and placed his hands on his head with his elbows up, "FUCK IT'S BEEN 30 YEARS ALREADY!?"

"That does explain a LOT" Kurama said looking to Hiei and smirked, "You were right Hiei, _nothing _was wrong with you"

"Shut up fox" Hiei grumbled out in embarrassment blushing

Kurama started laughing, "Oh Hiei I should be ecstatic that you were choosing ME to be close to" he said a little bigheaded

Hiei growled and turned redder as well as balling his hands into fists, "Shut the hell up fox!"

Everyone just on looked confused about the scene. Neither did they understand what was wrong with Hiei today, but the sudden change in Kurama's emotions was confusing as well.

Kurama was laughing at Hiei's reaction when he stopped moving and laughing, as if he was trapped in thought.

"Fox?" Hiei asked concerned and Kurama came out of thought and smirked. Putting a hand to his mouth, Kurama shook his head

"Oh Hiei, I feel so sorry for you" Kurama said as Yoko decided to come out.

Hiei stared at Yoko with wide fear filled eyes and Yoko laughed and took a step to Hiei. Hiei instantly took a step back

"No. You stay the hell away from me" Hiei said and Yoko smirked

"Oh Hiei, too bad for you… You should have realized since you walked closely to Shuichi, you walk close to me." Yoko said smirking and looking at Hiei like he was prey, "Now let's go"

"No!" Hiei yelled and Yoko smirked more

"Oh Hiei, say that to me when you actually have the strength to stop me" Yoko said and Hiei had wide eyes and fear written on his face

"Fuck" Hiei mumbled when he realized there is not a thing he could do and Yoko snickered before picking Hiei up and draped him over his shoulder

"No! Let go of me! Put me down!" Hiei yelled trying to escape the grip but he was weaker than normal as Yoko was starting to head to the door.

"Not a chance" Yoko put simply

"NO!" Hiei yelled looking onward to the faces that were staring in disbelief and confusion

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! YUKSUKE! KUWABARA! ANYONE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Hiei yelled and begged and reaching out his arms for help but no one dared to move because Yoko was very strong and precise; more so than his human form.

The doors slammed shut and you could still hear the cries of Hiei begging for help. Yusuke was about to speak up when Botan showed up with a file

"Here is the file you asked for sir" Botan said and Koenma took it and looked at and sighed closing the file

"Just as we thought" Koenma said and Botan smiled

"Well it looks like Yoko is taking advantage of this little situation now, isn't he?" Botan asked as bubbly as ever and Koenma sighed

"All I have to say is, Poor Hiei. Yoko is known for his… savage ways" Koenma said turning blue and shivering, "again, I feel for Hiei"

"Oh, one more thing Koenma; your dad found out about all this, he wants you home this instant" Botan said with a warm smile and Koenma fainted

"Well we better leave, have fun" she said leaving on her broomstick with the unconscious Koenma on her lap, 'You too Yoko and Hiei, have fun' she thought with a smile

Yusuke, unlike everyone else, did not forget Hiei's pleas for help. Yusuke looked guilty for some reason. Was Yoko going to hurt Hiei for something? If so, why didn't he lift a finger to help?

"Uh, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara and Yukina were talking

"Yeah, what Urameshi?"

"Shouldn't we have helped Hiei?" Yusuke asked concerned and Yukina smiled

"Don't worry about Hiei, he'll be fine" Yukina said and Yusuke looked confused

"How would you know?"

"Because my brother has been in worse situations" Yukina said and Kuwabara had wide eyes

"Th-th-th-th sh-shrimp's y-yo-yo-your…b-br-br-brother?" Kuwabara asked before fainting and Yusuke looked to her shocked

"How long have you known?"

"Actually right when Kurama asked Hiei the question he went ballistic over" Yukina said

"Why?"

"Well… first 30 years after a demon was born, they go through a… change for around a week… and it happens every 30 years on the same date. We happen to have it the same time. I just put two and two together" Yukina said smiling "but you confirmed it for me, so thanks"

"You're welcome, but what do you mean by change?"

"A mental and physical change that humans normally don't go through, though I've heard human dogs and cats go through this more frequently than demons do" Yukina said and Yusuke blinked and had wide eyes in realization

"Oh God. Hiei's in heat" Yusuke said in shock and completely froze when thinking of Yoko carrying Hiei out and what they might be doing and Koenma's description of Yoko.

"THE MENTAL IMAGES! THEY BUUUUUUUURN!" Yusuke yelled clutching his head, "I'M GLAD I'M NOT IN HIE'S SHOES! I'LL KILL YOU KOENMA!"


End file.
